The Ordeal
by Spockette
Summary: Amanda saves Lee's life, again.


Author: Christy  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Scarecrow & Mrs. King and all related characters are the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended. The story itself is the property of the author.  
  
Summary: Amanda saves Lee's life, once again.  
  
The Ordeal  
  
Amanda watched the slow rise and fall of his chest as he slept. She wondered how he had survived this long. He had been so sick the past few days after being injected with the C-42 virus and tortured. She ran her fingers through his hair and noticed how warm his forehead was. Last night, his fever had spiked and he had become very restless but after a cool sponge bath and some TLC, Lee became more settled. She knew that Lee hated hospitals but this was a matter of life or death.  
  
When she had found him he had been weak and barely able to breathe. She had contacted Billy and a rescue team was sent out to the mountain cabin they had used as a base during the previous operation. He was still in serious but not critical condition, as he had been three days ago. He had spent forty-eight hours attached to a ventilator. The C-42 Virus was designed to stop breathing. If breathing failed to cease, then death occurred due to fever. So far Lee had managed to cheat death.  
  
He had been fully treated with the antidote, but continued to be very ill. He hadn't opened his eyes or spoke to her since the night he was found in the woods behind the cabin. Sometimes, he would move around weakly in the bed and moan softly. She spent most of the day talking to him and stroking his face and hands. She noticed how pale his complexion was and wished that he would awaken. Her eyes wandered to the cardiac monitor. His heart rate had slowed and his blood pressure was stable now. He continued to have some bloody drainage in the chamber from his collapsed left lung. In his restless state he had tried to pull out the nasogastric tube from his nose. The nurses had to give him some medication to help calm him down and his arms had to be restrained to prevent him from harming his self.  
  
She heard a noise at the door and turned to see Billy and Francine entering the room.  
  
"Amanda", Billy softly said as not to awaken the sleeping Lee. He placed his hand on her shoulder as Francine rounded to the other side of the bed.  
  
Amanda turned to face Billy as tears streamed down her face. "Sir, I don't know if he's going to make it".  
  
"Lee is strong, he's not giving up. He has you to help him. Don't you give up either".  
  
She sank back down into the chair and watched as Francine gently took Lee's hand into hers.  
  
"Lee if you can hear me, give us a sign. Billy is here and so is Amanda. She needs you so much". A single tear fell from Francine's eye as she spoke.  
  
They all sat by his bed, talking of old times, missions and problems. Nothing would please them more than having Lee join in but as it was, he continued to lay unconscious.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was well into the night when Billy and Francine left the hospital. Amanda had phoned her mother and the boys for an update on Lee's condition. Then, she headed for the cafeteria for a snack. She hadn't felt much like eating anything with Lee laying sick and injured upstairs.  
  
She was relieved when the team had found the group responsible for the condition Lee was in. They were a radical group out to prove the government wrong. The mission they were on was to protect the United Nations Diplomats who were visiting to review peace treaties. They had seen Lee as a prime target. The whole group was brought down after Lee was found.  
  
He had somehow escaped and made it to the cabin where they were stationed for the conference. He had been missing for several hours. She heard a noise behind the cabin and went to investigate. She had found Lee on his hands and knees, vomiting blood and struggling to breathe. He was pale, bruised and bleeding from several cuts and scrapes. He had managed to tell her that he had been injected with the C-42 virus and needed treatment. Also he had given her the location of the group's hideaway cavern in the hills.  
  
She had to deliver rescue breathing to him as he had stopped breathing shortly before the rescue team had arrived. She remembered how frightened he was, gasping for breath and eventually losing consciousness. She also was frightened thinking she might lose him. He was grey and still as he was rushed to the rescue unit.  
  
When she had arrived at the hospital, she had called in the location of the cavern. They wouldn't let her in with Lee until he was stabilized. When she finally did get in to see him, her legs almost buckled at the sight of him, lying in the hospital bed surrounded by tubes and equipment. He was hooked up to a ventilator as he couldn't breathe by himself. She felt sorry for him as he lay helpless. The Doctor had told her she could stay as long as she liked but she needed to make a call home.  
  
Billy and Francine had been great. They had taken turns, watching over Lee when she had to return home to change clothes and make sure the boys were OK. Lee had grown to love her family as much as she did. She decided to return to his room after choosing an orange from the fruit bowl. Lee loved oranges. She smiled at the thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Amanda returned to the room, she saw Kathy, the night shift nurse, hovering over Lee. She was looking in his eyes with a penlight while softly and gently calling his name.  
  
"Mr. Stetson, your wife will be back at any moment. I just need to check you out".  
  
"I'm here Kathy. Has there been any changes"? Amanda anxiously approached the bedside.  
  
Lee was still unconscious and looked small and helpless in the hospital bed. Kathy adjusted the oxygen cannula to Lee's nose. Kathy was by far one of the most caring nurses that Amanda had ever met. Amanda noticed that she had taken the time to shave his facial stubble and comb his hair while she was gone. Lee actually looked more settled and comfortable than he did when she had left the room. Amanda was also surprised to see that Kathy had applied a thin layer of chapstick to his nose and lips.  
  
"Oh, Amanda. I was on my round earlier, just after you had left his room. I thought I heard him calling for you. I rushed in here and he had his eyes open for a brief moment but when I went to his bed, he had closed them again. He was moving around a lot, so I just stayed here awhile to make sure he was OK. I just finished his bath and changed his sheets. You need your rest. I've got a feeling he will need you sooner than you think".  
  
  
  
Amanda was overjoyed to think that Lee had awakened, if only briefly. This was great news. She couldn't wait to tell everyone. First, she needed to congratulate Lee on his new victory.  
  
"Sweetheart", she began. "I'm here now. I'm not going to leave until you wake up again". She swore she saw him smile slightly at that.  
  
"I love you so much". She tenderly kissed his brow.  
  
She noticed the faint smell of aftershave cologne. She would have to thank Kathy the next time she saw her for all she had done for him. Lee really did look like he was resting better than he had before. She sat in the recliner next to his bed and drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Morning came and Amanda woke to the sound of soft singing. Not words, just a quiet humming. It was Kathy. She was checking on Lee, taking his vital signs and hanging more IV medications. It was now day four of Lee's hospitalization. He had rested quietly through the night and still looked as peaceful as a sleeping infant.  
  
"Sleep good"? She asked as Amanda yawned and rose from the recliner. "You know Amanda; we could possibly remove the chest tube today. His lungs are getting good air exchange and there hasn't been as much drainage last shift".  
  
Amanda smiled as she approached his bedside. "Hear that darling? More good news". She readjusted his blankets to make sure he was warm.  
  
"Kathy, I want to thank you for all you have done for Lee and me in the past few days. I think all this attention is doing something for him."  
  
Kathy replied, "This is all a part of why I became a nurse Amanda. To help those who need it most and right now Lee is the most ill patient on the floor. He needs the extra attention". Kathy then gathered her equipment and headed off to the next room.  
  
  
  
Amanda took Lee's hand in hers. It was swollen and bruised where IV lines had been placed in his veins, then later removed. She fingered the tape on his forearm that held a new line in place, making sure it was secure. She placed a hand on his chest, feeling the gentle movement of his breathing and the warmth of his skin. Just then, as she let go of his hand, he let out a sigh and a soft moan that sounded like her name.  
  
She took his hand again. "Lee?! Oh, I know you can hear me. Please open your eyes".  
  
He let out another moan, this time grimacing with pain. His breathing and heart rate quickened, causing an alarm to sound on the monitors. Amanda feared the worst. She sat holding on to his hand and softly stroking his cheek, calling his name. His eyes flickered open slightly, then closed.  
  
"Come on sweetheart"! she cheered.  
  
  
  
Lee felt as if he were weighted down in a deep hole. His chest seared with sharp pain and he had a splitting headache. Through a pain filled mist, he heard a sound, sweetly calling "Come on sweetheart! I know you hear me". It was Amanda, his wife of only a few months. He swallowed down a dry, burning cough. Where in the hell was he? He remembered something about diplomats and a mountain cavern. It was coming clearer now-the torture, the pain. He must have broken ribs-hell, he must have broken every bone in his body, as bad as he felt. Darkness was trying to overtake him once again just as it had earlier, but he fought with it. His eyelids felt like lead. He had never felt this bad, not even when he had the concussion earlier in the year.  
  
He tried calling out to Amanda, but his tongue was felt so thick and dry, he thought that it had been a futile attempt. Then he felt it, the comforting hand, its warmth spreading from his hand to his aching head, cradling him with tender love. His pain had decreased a bit. He tried opening his eyes. First, he only saw a thick fog, then a mist, and then a movement. Blinking several times he saw Amanda, holding firmly onto his hand and a nurse. He must be in the hospital.  
  
"Calm down and take some deep breaths through your nose Mr. Stetson". Said the nurse he later found out to be Kathy.  
  
Each breath came to him as a sharp knifelike pain to his chest. Kathy explained his lungs needed to expand to prevent pneumonia from setting in. He offered a weak cough. He felt somewhat more awake now.  
  
"Amanda," his voice rasped. 'God I must look terrible' he thought to himself. 'I'm really feeling it'.  
  
Smiling, Amanda placed her finger on his lips. "Shhh, don't try to talk right now-just relax".  
  
He felt hands pressing on his chest and stomach area, hands checking his feet and legs. He looked around the room and tried to rise to sit. He was reminded by his pain and a firm "NO" from Kathy and Amanda that he should lie still. His head swam and throbbed, feeling sick then not, pain then none. He held on to Amanda's hand as if to keep from falling off of a cliff. He looked over to see Amanda, her brown eyes full of love, talking to him-coaching him to relax and breathe while the nurses checked him over.  
  
His nose itched-the first thing that wasn't painful. He tried to scratch and rub his face but his arm met with resistance. He was restrained! He looked helplessly at Amanda. She explained to him that he had been restless and tried to pull out his tubes. After the nurses were satisfied that he was making progress and he was not confused, the restraints were removed.  
  
He had tried to reach his face but he was so uncoordinated, he poked himself in the eye. Frustrated he let out a sigh.  
  
"What's wrong"? asked Amanda.  
  
He sighed again, "my nose(.itches."  
  
"That's because you have a tube there sweetheart." Amanda looked sympathetic as she explained he had been vomiting and had some bleeding in his stomach due to the virus.  
  
Lee nodded and seemed to relax some.  
  
"The doctor will be here shortly. He is going to take out your chest tube. Your lung had collapsed while you were on the ventilator."  
  
Lee was shocked to find out how close he had come to death. He really owed Amanda a lot.  
  
Kathy left the room only to return with a pitcher of ice and a spoon. Lee was happy to receive the ice chips. His throat was on fire and his voice was but a dry whisper.  
  
"I thought you would never wake up". Said Amanda after kissing his forehead again.  
  
Lee smiled and began to speak but Amanda wouldn't have it. She fed him some ice.  
  
"I know your throat is dry Lee, don't try to talk just yet. I haven't called Billy or mother yet. I want you for myself right now."  
  
He tried again to sit up but was pushed down by Amanda. "Don't try it again, buster!" was her sharp reply. "You just woke up from a four day coma, Lee. You can be so stubborn at times! You can't just up and do things for yourself yet-just ask me and I'll get it for you."  
  
Grimacing with pain, he couldn't offer a more rational reply. Amanda slowly fed him more ice chips as she talked about the past few days and how scared she was for him. He was very grateful to have her as a partner and wife. Kathy returned with some IV pain medications. She told him the doctor would be in shortly to remove the chest tube. The pain medication was necessary for the removal and he would become very sleepy. Amanda sat by his bedside, stroking his brow and occasionally rubbing his nose where the tube was taped. She would never leave his side as long as he needed her.  
  
After the chest tube was removed, he seemed to rest even better. His color had even improved. Amanda had stayed with him the remainder of the night, watching over him as he slept. She noticed that several times he had opened his eyes to look about the room and upon seeing her he sleepily closed them again. She had left the light on by his bedside. She knew he hated the dark. The painkiller the nurses had given him earlier must have been powerful. Lee's body needed the rest.  
  
She worried that she wouldn't be able to care for him if he became sick after he went home. She knew that he would rather not come back to the hospital. She wondered where his mistrust of hospitals came from. Morning came as she sat contemplating this. Suddenly she felt very sleepy and tired.  
  
"Go home and get some sleep, Amanda", came a hoarse voice from inside the room.  
  
It was Lee. He lay, smiling at her. His hazel eyes gleamed in the morning light from the window. His voice was still rough but better than it was on the previous day. She rushed to his bedside.  
  
"How do you feel, Lee?" she asked.  
  
"I've been better", came his weak reply.  
  
"Well, you've been through a lot." She pushed away a stray hair from his forehead. His hair never seemed to be in disarray.  
  
He moved his legs around in the bed. "Amanda, I've got to get up and moving. I can't stay here much longer." His eyes pleaded out to her and he put up a futile attempt to rise.  
  
"Lee, I don't think you should get up just yet." She placed her hands on his shoulders to push him back down into the bed. "Just lie still and relax. Think of it as a vacation."  
  
He grumbled, "Yea, I remember what happened on our honeymoon."  
  
She shot him one of her "looks". He flashed her a weak grin. She spoke up, " I called Billy last night to let him know you were awake". Lee nodded.  
  
There was a small knock and the door to the room opened. It was Dr. Scardelli, the NEST trauma surgeon who had treated Lee on several other occasions.  
  
"It's good to see you again Mr. Stetson. You are one lucky fella!" he approached the bedside as Amanda stepped aside.  
  
Lee then stated, "I'm lucky to have a partner who watches my backside." He smiled and looked over to Amanda as she blushed.  
  
Dr. Scardelli then rubbed his hands together and began, "Let's see what we got here." He pulled back the blankets covering Lee. Lee grimaced when Dr. Scardelli gently pressed on his chest and stomach area. He checked the dressing where the chest tube had been.  
  
"You do know you have some broken ribs?" he asked Lee. Lee had enough broken and bruised bones to know what it felt like. He nodded at the question.  
  
The Doctor then proceeded to check his heart and lung sounds, asking Lee to breathe deeply. Lee accomplished this with a grunt and pained looks. Amanda thought Lee looked awfully tired.  
  
Dr. Scardelli turned to Amanda, "Has he had anything to eat or drink yet?" She answered, "He has had some ice and water, sir."  
  
He turned to Lee. "Do you feel sick or have you had any vomiting?"  
  
"No" came his swift reply.  
  
Great! I can take this out then", Dr. Scardelli pointed to Lee's nose where the NG tube was. "I'll order you a liquid breakfast this morning , OK?"  
  
Lee agreed, "That sounds great".  
  
  
  
After the tube was removed and breakfast had been served, Lee was exhausted. He had finally convinced Amanda to go home to rest. He really was lucky to have her as his partner and wife. She had saved his skin more times than this.  
  
He sat up in bed as if to get up. It had always seemed to him that he was restless. He never remembered a time where he was ever still. He glanced around the room. He then noticed that he couldn't get out of bed even if he had tried. He was tethered by wires connected to electrodes attached to his chest, IV lines, and oxygen tubing. A urinary catheter unit hung at the bedside. The bed rails seemed so tall and confining. He felt as if he were trapped. Dizzy and sweating, he fell back into the bed. "Get a hold of yourself, Scarecrow. Don't freak out, man!" he said to himself. Suddenly, he felt so tired. More tired than he had ever been before in his life. Sighing, he wiped an IV clad hand across his sweat covered brow. Amanda was right. He was very sick and much needed the sleep. He promptly closed his eyes and almost immediately fell into a deep slumber.  
  
  
  
It was late evening when Amanda returned to the hospital. She felt much better after a hot shower and some sleep. She was overjoyed that Lee was making progress toward a recovery.  
  
She slowly entered his room. Lee lay sleeping. She quietly placed the items she had brought him in the closet by the door. She had brought his robe and pajama set from home.  
  
He did not stir when she accidently bumped into the chair by his bed. He still looked pale and sickly. She had seen the large bruises that had appeared on his chest and stomach when the Doctor had examined him earlier. He had to be in a lot of discomfort.  
  
She walked over to the table by the window. There was a large flower arrangement in the window sill. It was from the Agency. On the table was Lee's dinner tray. She took a peek to see if he had eaten. Over half the tray was gone. He needed to regain his strength. She had brought some of his favorite snacks with her. He looked so peaceful lying there. She wished that he was well enough to do without the tubes that held him to the bed. Lee was very active and became restless easily. She had been with him long enough to discover this for herself.  
  
At this thought, Lee began to stir, moaning softly.  
  
"Lee?" she quietly asked.  
  
"Mmm.." he breathed back at her.  
  
"Lee, are you OK?"  
  
He blinked several times while turning his head to look toward her. "Hey, you're back!", he smiled at her. He pushed himself up slightly in the bed, groaning the whole time.  
  
Amanda rushed to his side. "Here, let me help you."  
  
He let out a sigh. He looked disgusted with himself.  
  
"Oh Lee, its going to take time. You can't just rush around. Your body needs time to rest and heal."  
  
"I know, I'm just restless. I've not been this still in a long time. I just need to get up for a while. I think I would feel better."  
  
At that, Amanda went to the desk to see if he could sit up for a while. She returned with Kathy, who was back for the night shift. She hadn't seen him since he had the chest tube removed.  
  
"Well, well, Mr. Stetson. I hear you are ready to up and try to run from us." she beamed a smile at him. "Are we all that bad here?"  
  
He smiled back at her. "No, I would really like it here if it weren't for all the needles and tubes."  
  
She moved the reclining chair closer to his bedside. "It's going to be harder than it looks, Lee." she explained. "You will have to let us help you to the chair. Everything will be OK. Are you ready?" Kathy looked at him as he swallowed down a nervous reply.  
  
He sat up in bed just fine by himself. Amanda helped him swing his long shaking legs over the bed as Kathy supported him by the arm and made sure he wasn't tangled in the wires and tubes. Amanda noticed he was having some shortness of breath. After they had transferred him to the chair, he took several deep breaths.  
  
"Boy, that was harder than it looks. I feel like I've been beat all over", he laughed slightly, "Wait a minute, I have been beat all over."  
  
Amanda wiped the sweat from his brow as Kathy checked his IV and catheter unit. Amanda and Lee looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"I brought you something." She went to the closet. He grinned as she brought out the snacks.  
  
"Amanda, I hate to tell you this, but I'm not feeling like a snack right now."  
  
"What can I get for you then, sweetheart?" she asked.  
  
"You are all I need right now." They sat together for a while talking. Lee rested his head back against the chair and closed his eyes.  
  
"Are you tired now, Lee?"  
  
"Yea, who would have thought just sitting in a chair would be so tiring."  
  
Amanda and Kathy assisted him back to the bed. Amanda sat at the edge of his bed, adjusting the oxygen cannula after wiping the sweat from his brow again. Kathy had mentioned earlier that his fever had broken earlier in the day. She knew he had continued to run a mild fever. She also knew that he had been given pain medications. He had not asked for any extra pain relief. Regardless of the pain medication he had been given, he held his chest and grunted in pain when he moved into the bed. He was still holding his side as Amanda was wiping his brow.  
  
"Are you hurting, sweetheart?", she asked.  
  
"A little bit" He took a few deep breaths and let go of his side. He closed his eyes.  
  
Amanda smiled as he drifted off to sleep. She loved to watch him sleep. He got so little of it, especially when he was on a case. She knew it was his former lifestyle resurfacing that caused his restlessness. Gently, she rose from the edge of his bed and raised the bedrail. She went to the window after stroking Lee's hand and softly kissing him on the cheek. It had begun to get dark. Then, she decided to return home for the night. It had been almost a week since she had dinner with mother and the boys. She felt guilty for leaving him but he was in good hands with the staff. She knew they would call her if he needed anything. She kissed his cheek again and left for home.  
  
  
  
Amanda returned in mid-morning to find Lee sitting in the chair. He put down the newspaper he was reading and smiled as she entered the room. She noted he was no longer attached to the cardiac monitors. The oxygen cannula was also gone from his nose. He continued to have several bags of IV solutions and the catheter bag still hung at his side. Nonetheless, he looked stronger and more at ease than he had the previous evening. He even had the pajamas and robe on that she had brought him.  
  
"Hello." He smiled his huge boyish grin. He was so handsome, she was struck speechless. She did manage to smile back at him.  
  
"Well, well. Look at you Scarecrow!", came a voice from the doorway behind her. It was Billy. "I heard you were trying to get out of here but I didn't believe them until now. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better" came Lee's reply. Billy had stopped by to check on Lee before he went to the office. They sat together, sipping on coffee and talking until it was time for Billy to leave.  
  
  
  
After Billy left, Lee decided to try walking again. Before Amanda had come, Kathy had disconnected the cardiac monitors and removed the electrodes from his chest. She told him his heart was strong and the regular rhythm had returned after the virus had been eradicated from his body. He no longer needed the oxygen unless he felt short of breath or had severe pain. He hadn't told her or Amanda that the pain was quite severe at times. He didn't like to remain sedated. It reminded him of being drugged and interrogated.  
  
Kathy had walked with him around the room before she helped him wash up and dress for the day. He remembered the first few steps. His legs felt like Jell-O and he almost passed out from the pain in his chest and ribs. Kathy had reclined him back in the chair and placed a cool cloth on his forehead. He was worried that she would put him back to bed.  
  
She explained that the first time up was always the worst. "Your blood pressure needs to adjust to the change in blood flow." He had been in bed for a week.  
  
He was glad Amanda was not there to see his weakened state. He had tried to be strong for her. She worried so much about him. He had felt weak and helpless in California during their honeymoon. He had blamed himself for her being shot. They had spoke about their feelings to each other about this but he remained convinced it was his fault.  
  
After sitting for a while he found he didn't get dizzy when he got up. He hoped that the urinary catheter and IV's would be removed soon. It was hard to walk while attached to such items.  
  
  
  
Amanda was pleased with the progress that Lee was making. She walked slowly with him, helping him to push the IV pole that was between them. After another day the urinary catheter was removed. He continued to need IV fluids. The virus had severely dehydrated his body. He slowly regained his strength daily. Then, he was ready to be discharged, in Amanda's care of course. He had spent nine days in the hospital.  
  
She was glad to have him home. The boys were overjoyed at the thought of his return. Mother had been making sick room plans. She had placed items such as a thermometer, ice pitcher, glass and get well cards in the bedroom. She had even placed a bell on the night stand by the bed in case he may need something when he was alone upstairs. Lee had laughed at the thought of all this.  
  
The bruises on his body were fading out into a horrible shade of purple and green. He continued to have pain and soreness. She had put him to bed soon after his arrival at home.  
  
She knew that the drive from the hospital was tiring for him. He had taken his pain medication prior to his hospital discharge, even so, she had noticed his wincing at each bump in the road. Mother and the boys were out for the day. They would be surprised to find them both home.  
  
"It's good to have you finally home." she said as she helped him into bed.  
  
"It's great to be home." he replied.  
  
She raised his sweatshirt to reveal the bruising underneath. "Are you OK Lee?", she asked.  
  
He placed her hand on his chest near his heart. "I am now that I'm home with you."  
  
She softly rubbed his chest, stomach, and shoulders. He was so tense.  
  
"Mmmm..that feels good." smiling, he closed his eyes. He then fell into a deep sleep, softly snoring.  
  
She unfastened his jeans and gently pulled down his sweatshirt. She tucked the blankets around him to keep him warm. Then, she curled up beside him. Feeling warm and secure, and being tired herself, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Amanda and Lee's love continues through sickness or health, for good or bad for a lifetime. Lee had a full recovery and returned to work after a few weeks off. Amanda returned to work with Lee and continued to be his partner and wife. Eventually, they told everyone at the Agency about their marriage, even though most knew about it anyway. Their stories continue to be told. Please visit:  
  
www.smkfanfic.com www.boxleitner.de www.paxtv.com www.fanfiction.net 


End file.
